


July Fourth

by LiinHaglund



Series: Weiss Kreuz Holiday Fics [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Beer, Bombs, Celebrations, Fourth of July, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't celebrate Independence Day without fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	July Fourth

It was the beginning of July, hot and humid. He had grown up in a warm place, and it didn't bother him. Schuldig didn't enjoy being sweaty all the time and liked telling him that.

There had gone a lot of work into placing explosives all over the support structure of the building. Even more work than most demolition companies put in, since they had to do it under the guise of maintenance work.

It wasn't difficult. Especially not when he had Schuldig helping him. The German had a solid work ethic and didn't need to be told why. Brad loved that about him. Schuldig was curious, but he could wait. He could do a job and grill Brad on the motivation after. Nagi had too many moral hang ups and Farfarello was not as multi-talented as Schuldig was.

A part of Brad hated the world in general.

A part of him hated Eszett.

Overall he found the world, the people in it, to be helpless. The world was a victim. It was waiting for someone to hurt it. What was stopping him?

Weiss wasn't good enough. They had too many scruples, too much hesitation. If any team would be able to topple Schwarz, it would be something as dark and wicked as they were. Something not afraid of the madness and the evil.

The world was helpless and no heroes would ever come to save it. How pitiful was the human race when they all expected someone else to save them? No one was willing to sacrifice anything.

He had always been impressed by the Soviet Union and their callous leaders. Putin made him grin every time he saw the news. There was Ukraine, there was the upset free world, there was the Russian wolf and the world allowed it to bite a huge chunk out of Ukraine.

Nobody gave a shit.

Just like nobody gave a shit that the United States had bombed the Middle East back to the dark ages.

It pleased him, this cowardly world.

He was free to do as he pleased. People would die tonight. People would suffer. Families would lose loved ones. Property would be destroyed.

The world would _burn_ until it found its backbone or perished. He'd make sure of it himself.

He led Schuldig up to a nearby rooftop. They were far enough away that they were safe. He didn't know where Farfarello and Nagi were up to at home, but they had been given orders to stay away from the future disaster area if they had to venture out.

The plastic bag he had lugged around since their stop at a convenience store was placed by their feet. He grabbed two beer cans and handed one to the German.

“Why are we blowing this shit up again?” Schuldig asked.

“You're kidding, right?”

Schuldig looked at him, clueless and curious. Brad was always impressed by how obedient the guy was, how well he abides by Brad's wish for him to stay out of his mind.

“There's no better way to celebrate Independence Day than to blow shit up,” he said and sipped his beer.

The German twirled a finger by his temple. “Crazy fucker,” he said, but he sounded slightly impressed. Schuldig was a good audience. He was enthusiastic and loved to be in the thick of things, to make the world change. He was also a dark and twisted soul, evil and wicked. Schuldig was nobody's victim.

The timer on Brad's cell phone reached zero. He wasn't looking at his phone, it was in his pocket, but the beep told him that was what had happened. On cue both he and Schuldig looked towards the boring building.

The first explosion was cataclysmic all on its own, but the following three made nice bangs and booms too.

Schuldig laughed and laughed when he saw that the explosions were colored.

“Happy Fourth of July,” Brad toasted to him. It was pointless, Schuldig wasn't done with his laughing fit.  

 


End file.
